


Un último beso

by Dianah_11



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Dry law, Español | Spanish, Italian Mafia, M/M, Prohibition
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianah_11/pseuds/Dianah_11
Summary: Lo cierto era aquello: había algo más fuerte que el odio, incluso que la venganza, y era el amor.
Relationships: Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno & Nero Vanetti, Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno/Nero Vanetti
Kudos: 7





	Un último beso

Un último beso

* * *

  
Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo apuntaba el arma hacia él, el cual, con una sonrisa ladina, le miraba sin despegar sus ojos un sólo momento. Creía ingenuamente que le estaba gastando una mala broma.

El azabache que sostenía el arma se sentía un poco confundido haciendo todo eso, porque ahora sabía que había algo más fuerte que el odio —incluso que la venganza— y eso era el amor, que se caracterizaba por esa presión en el pecho al ver al de mirar azul, el cual, amablemente, le había explicado en que consistía amar a alguien y Angelo había llegado a esa conclusión: amaba a Nero.

El de mirar chocolate soltó un pesado suspiro.

—¿Qué haces, Bruno? — preguntó Vanetti mientras pasaba su mano por sus castaños cabellos.

—Te mataré — juró Angelo y un nudo se le formó en la garganta —. Te mataré... — susurró tratando de convencerse a sí mismo pero sin lograrlo del todo —. Lo haré ahora... — El ojizarco no creía en las palabras de Angelo.

—Tomaste de más, cariño — dijo y palmeó el colchón, pidiéndole a Lagusa que se recostara a su lado y lo hablaran, el azabache estaba a punto de ceder hasta que algo le detuvo, tal vez la poca cordura que aún conservaba. Sus rodillas temblaban, amenazando con hacerle caer —. ¿Bruno? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó con preocupación. Angelo mordió su labio en un intento de volver en sí.

—Yo... No soy Bruno — murmuró —. Soy Angelo, Angelo Lagusa — sonrió —, ¿te suena? — bufó, Vanetti rodó los ojos.

—El chico al que no pude dispararle — susurró y extendió su mano hasta la mesita de noche, tomó su cajetilla de cigarrillos, sacó uno y lo prendió con un cerillo —. ¿Quieres? — preguntó extendiéndolo hacia Lagusa, el cual negó. ¿Es que a caso no se daba cuenta de que lo mataría? —. Entonces, dime, ¿desde cuándo planeas mi muerte?

Angelo sonrió altanero y respondió:

—Desde siempre.

Asintió y puso el cigarrillo en sus labios.

—Tiene sentido — susurró y le echó una mirada llena de reproche y decepción —. Pero, Lagusa, dime algo — pidió y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Angelo. La ventana estaba abierta y llenaba la habitación de brisa nocturna. La chimenea parecía no calentar y el sonido de la madera achicharrandose resultaba abrumadora.

—¿Qué? 

—¿Me amas? — preguntó Vanetti y se puso de pie, la sábana que lo cubría cayó al suelo dejándole ver desnudo. Lagusa desvió la mirada.

—No comprendo ese sentimiento — sinceró —. Pero me gusta estar contigo — aceptó.

—¿Me amas? — insistió.

—Te digo...

—¡Angelo! — y su nombre verdadero saliendo de los labios de Nero hizo que sintiera un gran cosquilleo en todo su ser, uno muy placentero. 

—Yo... — Lo miró con tristeza —. Sí.

Nero recogió la sábana y la enrolló en sus caderas, tratando de cubrirse.

—Eres extraño, Angelo — murmuró —. Maté a tu familia pero tú me amas.

Angelo tomó una bocanada de aire.

—¡Carece de sentido, eso lo sé! — exclamó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —. Pero..., en serio, debo hacerlo.

El castaño asintió.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo — aceptó —. Todo por la familia.

Su dedo se posicionó sobre el gatillo y disparó. La bala impactó cerca del corazón de Vanetti, el cual cayó en la cama.

—Oh..., vaya que... Lo hiciste — dijo con un hilo de voz. Las manos de Lagusa temblaban, dejó caer la arma en el suelo.

—¡Nero! — exclamó y lo ayudó a sentarse, el mencionado se recargó en la pared. Poco a poco las sábanas blancas se iban pintando de carmesí.

—Bruno... — susurró —, bésame... — lo miró con una tristeza infinita —. Besa a este moribundo, por favor.

El azabache se acercó poco a poco a él para luego acunar el rostro de Nero entre sus manos, sus respiraciones se mezclaron y su olor a canela embriagó a Angelo. Las mejillas del azabache ardían y parecía un poco confundido.

—Lo siento — susurró sobre los labios del contrario —. En serio, lo siento — él otro lo ignoró, rompió la distancia y lo besó. Fue un beso profundo, donde se devoraban los labios con desesperación. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos. Lagusa soltó un suspiro y cuando lo hizo algo lastimó sus costillas, abrió los ojos como platos y trató de descubrir qué era aquello, aunque tenía una ligera idea de lo que podía ser. Y, muy a su pesar, trató de separarse, pero antes de que fuera capaz de hacer algo, Vanetti apretó el gatillo y así, los dos, estaban condenados a muerte.

A causa del disparo, Nero separó a Angelo de él y lo miró con los ojos vidriosos. El azabache lo miraba desconcertado, ¿en qué momento había tomado su arma?, y fue ahí cuando lo descubrió, Nero siempre guardaba su pistola debajo de la almohada, ¡oh, esos raros hábitos!

—Lo siento — murmuró el castaño y lo abrazó con fuerza, el otro se recostó en su pecho y esperó la muerte.

—Nero... — Tosió un poco de sangre —. Yo... Te amo — dijo Angelo, aunque no comprendía muy bien ese sentimientos ni tampoco sabía qué significaban aquellas plabras, pero aún así lo dijo porque creyó era el mejor momento.

—Pensé que jamás lo dirías — aceptó el contrario —. Yo también te amo... — dijo y luego suspiró. Angelo agudizó el oído en busca de los latidos del castaño, más nada encontró, alzó la mirada y se percató de que su amado ya no respiraba más. Se aferró a él, ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar su muerte y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar inhalar ese raro aroma que desprendía Nero, ron mezclado con canela, le parecía fascinante.

Mientras acariciaba con suavidad la piel de Vanetti pensó en todo lo que le había llevado hasta ese momento: cómo le había conocido y cómo su odio se convirtió en amor. 

Amor..., realmente lo amaba...

La sangre fluía con rapidez y no faltaba mucho para que perdiera la conciencia y luego muriera, sería paciente y esperaría la muerte en los brazos de su amado, el cual, poco a poco, iba perdiendo la calidez que tanto le caracterizaba.

Miró la ventana y se percató de que hacía una noche hermosa: la luna resplandecía en lo alto y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, fue ahí donde se preguntó si la alma de Nero se había convertido en alguna estrella o constelación.

Instantes después estiró su cuello y plantó en los labios del castaño un suave, torpe y dulce beso, como ese que se habían dado la primera vez. Ese que Nero le robó sin decir más y sólo sonrió victorioso al terminarlo. Angelo deseó verlo sonreír una vez más.

Sus párpados pesaban cada vez más y lo supo, había llegado el momento de decir adiós al mundo e ir a dónde quiera que fuesen lo muertos, así que contento cerró lo ojos y aceptó su no muy cruel destino.


End file.
